


Fruits of the Sea

by CypressRiverblade



Category: One Piece
Genre: Corazon - Freeform, Poetry, but it’s good I swear, i think, this is literally just a poetry dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressRiverblade/pseuds/CypressRiverblade
Summary: A collection of Poetry inspired by One Piece.This is weird.. I’ve never been inspired to write poetry based off of anything before... but anywho..Any updates shall be subject to my every passing whim and fancy.Enjoy.:)
Kudos: 2





	Fruits of the Sea

**Corazón**

The first heart is made of stone  
He is all sharp edges  
Carved from obsidian.  
He is the merciless fist  
The unrelenting staff  
The smoking pistol.  
Fingers dripping with blood.  
The first heart is made of stone.

_Stone is cold._

The second heart bleeds  
And bleeds and Bleeds  
He is silent until he is loud  
Elegant until he’s a dizaster  
The second heart loves.  
He gives and sacrifices  
And bleeds and bleeds and bleeds.  
The second heart bleeds.

_The second heart dies_   
_buried in the snow_

The third heart is born from snow.  
Marked with white  
Marked by death.  
Cold as _stone_ at first,  
Biting everything it touches.  
The snow is melted by the _blood_.  
It learns warmth.  
It learns sacrifice.  
And love.  
The third heart was born of snow..

_but the snow_   
_melted_   
_into the sea._

The third heart of snow  
melts with the blood  
of the second heart  
that was spilled  
by the first heart.

A corazón killed

A corazón died

A corazón survived

_The story goes on._

**Author's Note:**

> 😘
> 
> Updates shall be subject to my every passing whims and fancy.


End file.
